Outlaw
The outlaw is an ambush unit appearing in Stronghold 2 and Stronghold Legends. Description Outlaws are fast and expensive units suitable for ambush, because of their green camouflage. They can throw javelins at distant enemies, causing high damage on unarmored units. Javelins take time to "recharge" after thrown. When not having one, the outlaw equips his dagger, offering limited effectiveness in melee combat. Outlaws appear as green dots on the minimap like trees and bushes to the enemy, making them useful to sneak up on an unsuspecting enemy and perform a hit-and-run attack. Usage Outlaws are rarely seen on the battlefield. They are quite expensive to their capabilities and almost always need assistance, having similar attributes as a men-at-arms, but costlier. They also lack armor and damage output to fight successfully on their own. However, they are somewhat more durable than a spearman and also move faster. Multiple javelins thrown at a crossbowman or a maceman can also prove lethal. Outlaws are favorably used in castle defenses due to their attributes. When they are placed on a gatehouse or a tower, they gain a huge benefit from height advantage. Moreover, they are quite a good counter to ladder attacks, as they can kill advancing laddermen with their javelins and push off any ladders set up. Appearance in Stronghold 2 Path of Peace In the path of peace, an outlaw camp sits to the south-east of the map, with its outlaws mostly attacking Sir Grey's estate of Whitle, usually leaving nothing left on the estate but the stockpile. These pesky javelin throwers really become a problem later on when Matthew Steele moves from the wooden keep of Slaughterford to the stone keep Harbury. These outlaws attack the castle and also another estate at Boorswell. In a later mission, the outlaw camp is destroyed by Steele, who also takes the area under his control. Path of War In this path, outlaws are first encountered in Bull in the Borderlands. One of Steele's tasks is to destroy the outlaw camp. These outlaws attack a neutral estate nearby and later attack any undefended buildings in Steele's castle estate until Steele vanquishes them. They also appear in Treachery, where they operate two camps and raid Sir William's territories. They do not pose a threat to the player's economy, as William soon vanquishes both camps. Quotes For the quotes of the outlaw, see: Quotes:Outlaw. Trivia *Outlaws are also present in Stronghold Legends, although they can't be directly hired. They can only be accessed through a random event during a skirmish game, indicated by this message: "Some Outlaws from the woods have repented their sins and offer you service". Interestingly, a similar message appears in Stronghold 1 and Stronghold Crusader when the player gets friendly reinforcements by a similar random event, with the difference that the reinforcing army consists of archers and a monk. *It is said that when they throw their javelins near woods their camouflage does not work. This needs confirmation. *The outlaw speaks with a French accent. By his dialogue, it can be assumed that he dislikes lords for some reason, saying things like "You Lords... You're all full of it!"ru:Разбойник Category:Soldiers